Just For The Record
by KillerElite
Summary: What happens when Calleigh is forced to raise her unruly 16 year old niece and a serial killer/rapist is on the loose. Will the CSI's find the guy before he sneaks and get hold of Calleigh's niece?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Natasha Duquesne put on the final touches of her makeup. She looked in the mirror and rubbed her lips together. "Perfect," she announced quietly to herself.

"Natasha, are you ready?" Calleigh said. "I need to drop you off at school and get ready to go to work myself."

"Give me one minute," Natasha yelled. Natasha was Calleigh's sixteen year old niece. Her father, Calleigh's brother sent her to Miami to live with Calleigh. He wanted Calleigh to put her motherly touch on the girl as she had did for him and his other brother when they were growing up.

"We don't have a minute," Calleigh said, sticking her head inside the door. "You need to come now."

"Okay," Natasha dragged. She glanced in the mirror once more and walked over to the nightstand with her mom's picture on it. "I love you." She kissed the photo softly. Natasha's mom had died a year ago in a horrible traffic accident. Since then, she had become a problem child.

She finally left the room and walked out the apartment to the hummer. Calleigh was in the driver's side checking her watch and set the radio station. Natasha opened the door and climb in the passenger side.

"It's about time you came out," Calleigh said.

Natasha ignored her and started on a new topic. "It's Friday. Can't I stay out of school and visit your job?"

"No," Calleigh said simply. "You need to be in school."

"But I've been in school all week," Natasha protested.

"Well finish the week off," Calleigh replied back.

Natasha threw her head back in exasperation. "And what are you listening to?" She reached up to turn the station.

"Don't touch that," Calleigh said.

"Ahh, I can't do anything."

"You can sit back and ride," Calleigh said.

Natasha looked at her crazy. Calleigh looked at her and smiled. "Okay we're here. Have a nice day at school," Calleigh said. "And don't even think about leaving because I will call and make sure that you are in school."

"You don't trust me, aunt Calleigh?"

Calleigh smiled. "Just be there."

Natasha turned around and began walking in the school. She got close enough to the door to make it look like she was going in. She watched Calleigh drive away then she went around the side of the school.

"Hey," she called. She spotted someone in her homeroom. "Mark me present on the attendance sheet, okay?"

The boy nodded.

"Okay, thanks." She continued walking out the school's court way.

Calleigh was on her way to CSI when her phone started ringing. She answered it immediately. "Duquesne. Okay. Be right there." She turned her turning signal on to turn around. She was on her way to a crime scene. She got there as soon as possible and jumped out the car.

"Hey Alexx, what do we got?" Calleigh asked.

"Female. Late teens, looks like she could be 17," Alexx stated.

Calleigh's heart immediately jumped. "Do you have an ID?"

"Yep. Her ID says she's Breanne Washington."

Calleigh moved her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. "Do you know how she was murdered." She shuddered as she spoke those words.

"Well I know one thing, she didn't go down easily. She has skin underneath her nails. She was strangled. I'll know more about her when I get to the post."

Calleigh nodded and went off to began looking for evidence on the crime scene.

Eric was also on the scene.

"Find anything so far?" Calleigh asked.

Eric turned around and smiled. "Hey Cal." Then his face got serious. "I found the victim's under garment over here under this tree. Tell me, what kind of person can murder a person in clear daylight and no one sees it?"

Calleigh's own emotion was started to come, so she began walking to look for more evidence. "I don't know, but we'll definitely find him."

Natasha had left school with some friends and with her cover, she knew nothing would go wrong. They sat at a nearby park and began smoking.

"I heard you're better than all the other boys," Natasha said to one of the boys. It was her, two other girls and two boys.

"Baby girl, I know you're new but let me tell you what I will do to you.." He leaned over and began whispering in her ear.

"Show me then," Natasha whispered seductively.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and one of the other girls yelled out, "go do your thang."

The two of them began walking across the grass when a man stopped them.

"Hey, hey, you're walking over my crime scene."

"Dude, last time I checked this was a public park," the younger boy said. Natasha laughed.

"Well if you don't want to go to jail for truancy, I suggest you get off my crime scene right now."

"What's going on over there?" Calleigh said, getting up to see what all the commotion was about.

Natasha recognized her aunt's voice and tried to turn around but it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Natasha, what are you doing out of school?" Calleigh asked again.

Natasha racked her mind for something to say. When she didn't think of an excuse, she just told the truth.

"I told you I need some time out."

"Well, sweetie, time out doesn't exists. Unless you were talking in terms of being on punishment, because if that's the case, you get your wish. You're on punishment."

By then, the other friends had joined the little group to see what all of the commotion was about. A few of them smirked, but Eric gave them one glance and they all left.

"You're not in control of me, you can't tell me what to do," Natasha retorted.

"I'm not trying to control your life either. I just want what's best for you," Calleigh said softly.

"Calleigh," Eric called. "I'll continue processing the crime scene. I see you have a little situation of your own on your hands. I'll let you take care of that."

Natasha looked at him. For the first time, she realized how cute Eric was. _I bet he knows how to work it in the bedroom_, she thought.

"No Eric, I going to finish working this scene here because I know," she turned to look at Natasha, "that nothing is going to get in the way of that."

Natasha looked at Calleigh and when their eye exchanges shifted, she rolled her eyes and continued looking at Eric.

_Oh, he's so cute. I wonder what it would take to make him mines. _She began fantasying and developing plans in her head to get Eric.

They were finished with the scene and Eric jumped in his hummer and Calleigh got in hers with Natasha sitting shotgun. She knew she was getting ready to hear Calleigh's mouth.

"You know, I trusted you," Calleigh said, starting up the truck.

Natasha let out a puff of air. "Yeah, how about I trusted you to not disrespect me like that. I'm sixteen years old. I'm almost a grown woman. You should start treating me like that, cause the way you treated me in front of my friends was disrespectful. I had worked so hard to land Travis and when I got the chance, you ruined it for me."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Natasha laid her head against the window of the truck. Calleigh parked in the parking lot a few minutes later and gathered the evidence.

"Come on," Calleigh said.

Natasha obeyed and hopped out the truck.

Calleigh was glad. She definitely didn't feel like raising her voice to make a point right now.

They walked in the building. After obtaining a visitor's pass for Natasha, they headed to the lab.

"Hey," Natalia said, as she was walking. "Who is this you have with you?"

"This is my niece, Natasha. Natasha this is Natalia," Calleigh said.

Natalia extended her hand and Natasha looked at her and made a gesture with her head that said "what's up?"

"Stop being rude, Natasha or I'll have you put in custody," Calleigh said.

Natalia drew back and ran her fingers through her hair. "You know where to find me when you want those samples tested," Natalia said, walking away.

"Yes," Calleigh said cheerfully. "I'll see you in a minute." She turned her attention back to Natasha. "That was rude. Natalia is one of my good friends."

"Well, well, well, don't you know what it feels like now," Natasha said.

"Okay, Natasha, you know what?" She moved in closer and lowered her voice.

"You better start making some changes. I have run my course with you and I don't feel like playing. You want to be treated like a grown up, well I suggest you stop acting like a child or even like a baby, cause right now, that's what I see you as. A big baby." With that said, she walked away, told the police officer to keep watch on Natasha and went off to do her job.

Chapter 3:

Natasha couldn't believe how dumb she looked just sitting there. So many people had walked past and looked at her. She glanced back at them like she was ready to fight. After she got tired of looking at everyone else, she went in her purse and pulled out a little picture of her mom.

_Mama, I miss you so much. No one knew me like you. Not even daddy. I wonder if you ever would have approved of me being in Miami. It sucks here. I know we're southern, but still, I hate Miami. I don't even know whats going on. I wonder if I ever will go home. I just want to wake up and know that you are right there, holding me in your arms. You always made me feel so complete. So I guess when you left, you took the good part of me. Especially since everyone is convinced that I am the child of Satan. Mama, I'm not really like that, I just need some attention. I need love. I need you so much. I love you. I don't know how I will make it now that you are gone..._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Calleigh tapped her on her shoulders. "I said that I have some lunch and are you ready to eat?"

Natasha looked at her. "No."

"I want to talk to you," Calleigh said.

"You can talk to me right here."

"Please don't be difficult right now," Calleigh asked.

Natasha drew in her breath and thought about how happy she would be if her mom were here. "Please aunt Calleigh, just leave me alone right now." She didn't say it mean, but almost like a cry in her voice. She saw Eric walk past with his food, heading to the break room and she was so compelled to get up and go, but she kept it inside.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone for now, but I still want to talk to you."

Horatio came and walked back later on a few minutes later. He glanced at Natasha and automatically he could feel her hurt. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey," Natasha spoke up first. She didn't know why but she felt like speaking.

"I'm Horatio," he said. "So, you're Calleigh's niece."

Natasha nodded her head. "So are you her boss?"

"Well, something like that, but I consider her one of my family members. I consider every member on this team my family so I'm just really the head of the family."

Natasha smiled. She didn't know why, but it was so comfortable talking to Horatio.

"You don't like it here, do you?"

Natasha shook her head no. "How did you know?"

"I can tell."

"Well I hate being here because this is not my home. I want to go back to Louisiana. I just miss my family so much. I miss my mom so much." She stopped herself because she was almost near tears and like her aunt, she tried hard to mask her feelings.

"I understand," Horatio said. Before he could speak again, Ryan came and interrupted him.

"Horatio, we have a call out for another victim."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Horatio looked at Natasha and then started talking. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me." He then got up and walked away.

Natasha looked at her watch and noticed that it hadn't even made it to twelve o'clock yet. She let out a quiet sigh and put her head in her hands. The next thing she knew, she was smelling the scent of men's cologne. She looked up and Eric was in the distance talking to the lady at the front desk. She could pull her eyes apart from him. Definitely, Eric was the cutest person she ever saw. He began walking the other way, to the lab, which he would have to walk pass her. She began thinking about what she could possibly say to him that would make him talk to her.

"Hey," Natasha said, stopping him. "Have you seen my aunt?"

For that brief moment that Eric stop, their eyes locked. He was actually just looking at her to find out what she wanted. She looked at him as if she was in love.

"Yeah, she's in the break room. I'll take you to her."

What that said, Natasha got up and walked next to him. Somehow, she had to find a way to get Eric.

Calleigh was in the break room talking to Natalia when she glanced and saw Eric walking with her niece.

"What's going on?" Calleigh said, standing up.

"Nothing, Natasha just wanted to see you."

_Oh, the way he said my name_, Natasha thought excitedly.

Natalia finished the rest of her salad. "Okay, I'm going to go and prepare the rest of those DNA samples before Ryan and Horatio come back. She stood up and threw her trash away. Natalia walked out the room and Eric followed behind her. Without instinct, Natasha watched as Eric walked out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading and the reviews so far. I'm having a real nice time writing these fan fictions. You guys are awesome.

Ryan and Horatio came back to CSI. Calleigh and Natasha were still in the break room when Ryan came in.

"Calleigh, Horatio wants to talk to you," Ryan said.

"Okay," Calleigh said, getting up leaving Ryan in the room.

Natasha looked at Ryan and suddenly, her mind went into overload. Ryan and Eric were both really cute but Ryan looked like he could be easier to pull.

Ryan got ready to leave.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Ryan," he said simply, not wanting to really hold a conversation.

"I'm Natasha," she said. "So how long have you been working here?" It was something random that she asked but she just wanted him to continue talking.

"For about four years," Ryan said.

Natasha nodded. "So what do you do outside of CSI?"

Ryan smiled. "I know what you're probably trying to do, but it's not going to work."

Natasha's charm went immediately on. "What is it that you think I'm trying to do?" She asked seductively.

Ryan looked at her. "You know, I should be heading to the lab." He got ready to leave, but Natasha got up quickly and blocked the door, locking it.

"How old do you think I am?" she asked.

Ryan let out a breath of air. "Calleigh said you are sixteen."

"Well I'm not. I wouldn't expect Calleigh to know my real age anyway. Besides this past week, I've only seen her once in my entire life," Natasha said. "I'm nineteen actually."

Ryan walked the other way and Natasha grabbed hold of his hand. "You don't believe me?"

"Look, I really need to get out of here. Now could you excuse me." Ryan reached for the door but Natasha pulled his hand back.

"Sorry, I need to protect how I'm feeling. If you leave that means that you have to-"

Her talk was interrupted when Calleigh knocked on the window. Ryan breathe a sigh of relief.

"Ryan can I talk to you," Calleigh said. She looked at Natasha.

Ryan walked out the door. As soon as they were earshot away he began talking. "Cal, I know what it looks like, but it's not what you think."

"I know," Calleigh said. She started telling him how flirtatious Natasha was and to watch out when he's around her.

As he left, he looked in the window again and walked away.

Calleigh came in the room that Natasha was. "I'm so disappointed in you. How dare you try to do that to one of the members of my team?"

Natasha looked the other way, paying no attention to Calleigh.

Calleigh let out a quiet sigh. Her job was so demanding and now she just couldn't deal with this extra load. She didn't want to give up on Natasha, but she was at the end of her rope with her. "I didn't come in here to talk to you about that. There is a serial murderer going around who likes to prey on young teen girls."

"Cool." Natasha said.

Calleigh looked at her. "Natasha, I want you to stay where I know you are at all times, at least until all of this is over."

"Keep dreaming, I'll do whatever I want." She got up and started walking out the door. "It's boring here. See you later."

Calleigh walked over to the door and closed it. "No."

"Could you please move?" Natasha begged. This continued on for about two minutes, when Horatio came down the hall. He signaled for Calleigh to move out the doorway and Calleigh did so.

Natasha walked out the room and walked right into Horatio.

"Excuse me," Natasha said.

"Just something I have to say before you go," Horatio said calmly. "Your aunt is right about the serial murderer going around." Natasha started moving around. "Listen, it's your choice whether or not you're going to put your life in harms way."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. I can handle myself," Natasha said, moving around him.

"Well just for the record, we told you the risk," Horatio said, one final time.

"Thanks, but I can really take care of myself. That's what I was doing before I came to Miami anyway."

Calleigh came out the break room, looking at Horatio questionably. She didn't know what he had planned. She thought about when she first questioned his judgment when her own father ran down someone while he was drunk and Horatio put Ryan in charge of that case. It was when Ryan was new and she didn't think Ryan had what it takes to solve a case. Ryan did a great job at solving that case. She only hoped that Horatio's judgment was on point with her niece this time.

"What's going to happen now?" Calleigh asked softly.

"We continue working on the case to bring this perp to justice. Don't worry about your niece, we'll have radio cars following her every move."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5:

Natasha headed back to the school. Right now, it was about that time for school to be out.

"Hey baby," she turned around and saw that it was Travis.

"Hey," she hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell me your family were cops?"

"I hardly even knew. I'm not from here," Natasha said, pulling away from the hug. She then ran her fingers through her light brown hair.

"So that's right, but how is it possible that you don't know your family?"

"Because all of my family is in Louisiana. "I'm not that close with my dad's side of the family. Plus, it's only him, my other uncle and my aunt, that's stays here, on that side of the family. On my mom's side of the family, I have three aunts and two uncles."

"So with all that family, how did you possibly end up in Miami?"

"Well, when my mom died, my dad tried to raise me. After that didn't work, he sent me to live with my aunt on my mom's side. She soon found out she couldn't raise me, so I went down the line. The longest I stayed was at my youngest aunt's house which was about two months. Then I got into a fight, a big fight with a girl at school, which I almost killed her. I was sent back to my dad's when my aunt and I cam to a disagreement on how to raise me and in a last minute attempted, he decided to send me to Miami to stay with this aunt. I'm just waiting for her to send me back to."

"Oh, wow," Travis expressed.

"Alright, enough about me, show me what you got." They both walked away, towards his house.

Calleigh had a hard time concentrating on the work at hand but she hadn't given up hope just yet. Natalia had given her the DNA results and they were no where closer to finding the murderer. He was so good. Calleigh reluctantly rested her head on one of her hands.

"Cal, don't worry, we're going to catch this guy," Eric said, walking in.

"I know. It's just..it's just, I don't know what she's doing. I promised my brother that I would take care of her."

"Don't worry Cal, we'll catch this guy." He rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. "So, get anything off the second victim?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Natalia found hair transfer on the victims sweatshirt," Calleigh said, a little more like her usual self.

"That hair can belong to anyone," Eric said.

"True, but if it matches the semen we found in our victim we'll have our guy."

"But what about the first victim? She didn't have any semen in her sexual cavity," Eric pondered.

"True. But that victim also had skin under her fingernails. If all of it is positive, we got our guy."

"Well what are we waiting around for? Let's analyze these samples," Eric said excitedly.

It was about 5:00pm and the sun was beginning to settle in the sky. She had just left Travis house and was getting ready to make her journey to her aunt's apartment. She went through the park and out the other side. As soon as she got close to the apartment, she felt a tight hand around her mouth and around her waist.

"AHH!!" her screamed was muffled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for reading. I really appreciate it. I will try to not leave you all hanging on like that anymore. Promise. :)**

**- -- - - **

"Don't do that again or I will kill you." The man started backing up towards a dark tinted van. Natasha looked around to see if anyone could see what was happening. Unfortunately, no one was around. He backed her into the car and she stared at the face of another man, who was driving. He was slightly smaller than the man that grabbed her, but still, he looked dangerous.

"Yeah, we're going to have some fun with you," he said, rubbing her face. She flinched as he touched her. He noticed and began traveling down her body.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Natasha asked.

"Be quiet, it's not like it's something you haven't requested." He continued touching her.

"Mike stop it," the man in the driver's seat said. "You'll have all the time to play with her when we get there."

Natasha's mind went into overdrive about what everyone was telling her. Horatio and her aunt both tried to tell her about the rapist out there but she hadn't listened. She only hoped that they would find her now. She didn't want to have to go through this.

- - - -

Natalia was finishing up the samples when Calleigh walked in the lab. "Hey Nat, did you get anything?"

"Yes, the samples were a matched to a Micheal Hogart."

"Okay thanks, I'll get Horatio and we can go out and bring this perp in." Calleigh was half way out the door when Natalia stopped her.

"Wait a minute Calleigh," Natalia said. "The hair sample was a perfect match to the skin under the fingernails of the first victim but it was no match for the semen in the second victim."

"What? Are you saying we're dealing with a two serial rapists."

Natalia shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"We have one known suspect. I'm going to go out with patrol and bring him in. He probably knows more than the evidence is saying." Calleigh left out the office a little somberly. She decided that this was her perfect time to try to call her niece. After all, it had been a little over three hours since she last saw her. Calleigh dialed Natasha's phone number and nothing. She just kept getting the rings. She hung up and tried to dial again. Nothing. Frustrated, she tried once more, this time, dialing the number to the apartment. Nothing. _This is really unlike her, _Calleigh thought. She made sure her gun was secure on her waist before she left out with Eric to bring Micheal Bogart in.

- - - -

The truck came to a stop outside an old run down house. Mike, the bigger man, grabbed at her arm and yanked it. "You better not say a word," he threatened. Natasha was scared. Natasha glanced around and noticed a man walking down the street, probably about twenty feet away. He was walking in the other direction, but it was worth a shot. _It's now or never, it's now or never, _She rehearsed over and over in her head. When she was confident enough, she let out a loud piercing scream. On instinct, the bigger man punched her in the mouth, knocking her unconscious.

He carried her limp body inside the house quickly before anyone could see or notice anything. Of course, there were a few people that heard the scream, but John, the other kidnapper assured them that everything was alright.

Mike carried Natasha's body to a bedroom, downstairs in the basement. He undressed her and tied her to the bed, waiting for her to wake up.

Natasha came out of unconsciousness about twenty minutes later. She stretched and that's when she realized that she was tied up. She looked down and noticed that she was completely naked and she had a gag in her mouth.

"So," Mike dragged. He was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. "I was hoping you would wake up soon that you could enjoy this as much as I am going to." He pulled his big muscular self up and Natasha eyes got really wide. She began shaking her head no, but that didn't stop him. He began groping every part of her body until he got tired. Then he forced himself inside of her and she let out a cry of pain. Her body went limp as he began moving faster. For the first time in a long time, she found herself crying. He slapped her and told her to stop crying. She tried to stop but found herself crying harder. He wrapped his hands around her throat and began squeezing. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "If you won't stop crying, I know how to make you." He squeezed tighter and Natasha found herself struggling for air. Finally he was finished but the damage was already down. She began slipping into unconsciousness.

"_Miami Dade PD," s_aid a voice, coming from upstairs.

"Miami Dade PD!" Horatio yelled. He walked in the house, his gun drawn, searching for any sign of Micheal Bogart.

Eric and Calleigh walked in behind him with their guns drawn. Other officers began filing into the inside of the house and around the outside of the house. Horatio silenced everyone. "You hear that?" He heard voices coming from downstairs of the house. He tiptoed downstairs of the basement with Eric behind. After a few moments, Eric called upstairs. "Calleigh, you want to get down here."

Calleigh walked downstairs slowly, preparing her mind for whatever she was about to see. She walked in the room and saw her niece laying naked, tied up and unconscious. "Oh my God," she had a little cry in her voice. She put a sheet over her body and check to make sure she was still breathing.

Mike and John were no where to be seen. Horatio called out for an ambulance.

The paramedics came to take Natasha to the hospital. She was still unconscious. They put her in the back of the ambulance and drove to the hospital.

Calleigh glanced out at the ambulance in disbelief. She had warned Natasha about these men. She started thinking, blaming herself, wondering if there could have been more that she could have done.

"Calleigh," Horatio repeated. "Take the necessary time off you need."

Calleigh shook her head, "no, I'll be more useful here."

"Calleigh, you need to be at the hospital with Natasha. Rather you know it or not, you are more useful there. Nothing would be worse than that little girl waking up with no one at her bedside. You need to be there. We can handle it for a little while."

Calleigh thought about it for a moment. He was right. "Thanks Horatio." She headed to her hummer and headed towards the hospital.

Natasha stared up at the white lights over her bed. She felt the bed sheets wrapped tightly around her body. Natasha turned to the side and saw her aunt staring at her with a smile on her face.

"So how are you doing?" Calleigh asked. She had so many questions for Natasha but decided not to ask them, at least not now. She was also a little angry at Natasha but found it very hard to hold her anger while looking at Natasha in this fragile state.

Natasha nodded her head. "Okay. Not great, but okay," she stated simply. She went back to staring at the ceiling. Then she looked back at Calleigh. "How did I get here?"

"The paramedics brought you," Calleigh said softly. "You were kidnapped-" she was interrupted by the opening of the curtains, revealing the nurse.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" The nurse asked.

Calleigh turned around and looked at Natasha, then she got up and headed towards the doorway.

"Okay, just wanted to give you the samples from Natasha." She handed Calleigh a folder containing all of the information.

"Okay thanks," Calleigh said, putting the new information in her purse. "How is she doing?"

"Well, she was a little banged up, but nothing that would keep her in the hospital. The doctor would like to keep her overnight for observation, but she will be find to go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay," Calleigh said, walking back over to Natasha's bed. Natasha had a questionable look on her face. Then she began talking. "So what did the nurse want?"

"She wanted to give me an update on your condition." Natasha looked at her for her to continue. "Everything is fine. You'll just have to stay over night." She stayed and talked to Natasha a little longer before making up in her mind to leave.

Eric was in the basement, processing the bed sheets where Natasha was raped. He hated working on rape cases. Not that he had a personal reason for it, it's just that he had sisters and he hated to think of how easily they could become victims to men.

Ryan was at the window, just staring at it, deciding on what to do. He noticed a tear of clothing in the corner of the windowsill and bagged it.

"We need to catch these guys before they get another victim," Eric said, running the UV light up and down the sheets.

"This might help us," Ryan said, showing off the baggy with the torn piece of clothing in it. "This has skin cells on it and it's bound to land us to them."

"Yeah, but we already know who they are. We need to find out where they went before we end up with another victim."

"Well check this out," Horatio said. He seemed to have come out of nowhere. "Eric, we have skid marks outside. I want you to print it and take it back to the lab."

Eric nodded his head. He grabbed his kit and began making a mold of the tire treads. Afterwards, he headed to the lab to run them.

Calleigh headed back to the lab. She pulled in the parking lot and put her hands over her eyes and sighed. Getting out the hummer, she finally headed into the building. "Hey Nat," Calleigh greeted. "I have something for you to run."

Natalia looked up from her work and greeted Calleigh. "Hey, are these the samples..."

Calleigh nodded her head, knowing already what Natalia was going to say.

"Calleigh...I am so sorry..." Natalia said.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not like you had any parts in this," Calleigh said.

Natalia seemed to be taken aback. "Okay then. I'll give you a ring when I get something."

Calleigh nodded and headed to the break room.

Eric had called Horatio down to analyze his findings. The tire tread had been a specific one, a truck, belonging to a John Mackey. With that, they had a second name and a location to go with it. They both headed out the lab with patrol in tow to the location given.

Calleigh was just sipping on coffee as her phone buzzed. She looked at it and noticed that it was Natalia. She headed out the break room and back inside the lab. Putting on gloves, she walked near her.

Natalia didn't know how to start off really, so she just went with the obvious. "Okay, so the semen was a match to Micheal Hogart and an unknown."

"Did you run it against CODIS?" Calleigh asked.

Natalia nodded. "There wasn't a hit."

"Okay, let's just work on our known then," Calleigh said, reaching for her waist and pulling her phone out. She called Horatio and told him what was found. Horatio instructed Calleigh to stay in the lab and that the unknown sample could possibly be from the second suspect John Mackey. They hung up and Calleigh went to the ballistics lab. She had to clear her mind. She couldn't even fathom to think what her poor niece had endured.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miami Dade PD," Horatio sounded off. He kicked down the door and sure enough, John and Micheal had yet another victim. At least she was still living though. Horatio closed his eyes in disappointed, thinking it could have been more that he could do before it got to this point.

The patrol men arrested them and escorted them down to the police station. There, Horatio obtained a warrant for John Mackey's DNA to run it against the sample that Calleigh had. Giving Mackey's DNA sample to Natalia, he headed towards interrogation to hear the rapists statements.

Natalia, prepared the sample and ran it right. When the results came up, she stared in horror at it. She called Horatio and Horatio came to the lab.

"What is it Ms. Boa Vista. The sample _is_ a match to Mr. Mackey."

Natalia shook her head no. "No Horatio. The sample is still unknown. The semen in Natasha isn't a match to any of our known suspects."

"Okay," Horatio said, thinking about everything he knew about Natasha. "Maybe it's not a known sampled on our suspects because it's not from our suspects."

"So are you saying that we have a third rapist?" Natalia shook her head in disbelief. Never have she encountered so many rapists on one case.

"Not at all. I'm thinking it's possible that she had sex before she was raped."

Natalia didn't understand. So what's the difference between sex and rape. What sex is consensual and rape is forced? So. She spoke up. "I don't understand."

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now, we need to pay a visit to Natasha."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Calleigh found herself back in the hospital, this time though, she would have to ask the questions that she knew for sure were going to be hard on Natasha. She walked in the room and Natasha was sitting up in the bed, watching TV. She was shocked to see her aunt again.

"When you say you care, you really aren't lying are you?" Natasha said.

Calleigh smiled. "Yeah, I brought you something." She handed her a card and a teddy bear. "How are you doing?"

"Great. My lip was hurting a bit, but I took some aspirin. It's fine now."

It was silent for a moment and then Calleigh spoke up. "So...we have the men in custody that did this to you."

Natasha nodded her head.

"Okay, I know this is going to be hard on you but I need you to tell me exactly what happened to you."

"Well," Natasha started. "I was heading to the apartment when the men attacked me from behind. The threw me in the van and drove to an abandon building. Then, we got out, I screamed and my lights were punched out. I woke up and I was tied to a bed in the basement. And that's when the real attack happened."

"Okay," Calleigh said. "So did more than one man rape you?"

Natasha swallowed hard. "I believe before you guys showed up that the other guy would have had his turn on me, but it didn't happen."

Calleigh looked at her confusingly. "Are you saying that only one of them raped you?"

Natasha nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, we have the samples from your sexual cavity and two semen matches came out. One of Micheal Hogart and another one unknown. Do you know anything about that?"

Natasha looked around and sighed. She lay her head back against the bed. "Yeah, I know something about that. It could be from this boy named Travis. I can't believe he would burn me like that."

"What?" Calleigh asked. She already knew the answer but she wanted Natasha to spell it out to her.

"Travis and I had sex before the whole attack. I was going home to take a shower."

Calleigh stayed in silence before a moment. "You know we are going to have to get a sample from him to confirm your story."

"What you don't believe me," Natasha said. She got defensive.

"It's not that," Calleigh said. "We're trained to follow evidence and protocol."

"Yeah, whatever," Natasha said. "I knew you came here for something. So if you don't mind, I would like to be by myself right now."

Calleigh stared at her for a moment. It was so much that she wanted to say to Natasha, but she was sure she wouldn't understand. She got up silently, looked over at Natasha again, and left out the room.

Back at CSI, Calleigh headed towards Horatio's office. Calleigh was forced to tell him exactly what Natasha had told her. He had patrol bring in Travis.

"What history do you have with Natasha Duquesne?" Ryan asked.

"She goes to my school," Travis stated.

"Is that it?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, what else do you want me to tell you," Travis said smugly.

"How about the truth," Horatio said, stepping in. "We found your DNA inside her."

Travis had a smile on her face. "Okay, she asked for it. Did you think I would turn it down?"

Horatio looked away. "You took advantage of a young girl."

"Trust me, she's not a little girl," he said with a smile on his face.

Horatio looked away in disgust. "Get him out of my face." One of the officers took him away.

A lab test confirmed that the unknown DNA sample was indeed that of Travis.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Calleigh came to pick Natasha up from the hospital about 1:00pm the next day. She had been grateful that Horatio had actually allowed her that time out. She stepped in the room and Natasha was already ready. "How you doing?" Calleigh asked.

"Fine."

"Okay then, let's go." After signing papers they left.

Natasha sat in the passenger's side of the hummer, just dazed out. A picture, taped to the dashboard caught her attention. It was a picture of Calleigh, Eric and Speed. Speed was looking straight at the camera while Eric was looking at Calleigh, smiling and Calleigh was looking off to the side. There was a picture next to it and it was of the entire team. Eric and Calleigh were in the center and the team were surrounded around them, smiling at the camera. Natasha smiled as she thought about Eric again.

Calleigh pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. Natasha was the first person to jump out. When Calleigh opened the front door of the apartment, Natasha headed straight for her bedroom. Once there, she closed the door.

"Okay, what would you like for dinner?" Calleigh asked through the doors. This was becoming really beneath her. Normally, she would have just said forget it and watched a movie, but considering what Natasha had been through, she decided against her better judgment.

"Whatever you want," Natasha yelled.

"How about take out?" Calleigh asked.

"Fine."

Calleigh sighed heavily and began talking. "Okay, I'll be back in a few." She grabbed her car keys and left out the apartment. She jumped in her hummer. She could have easily just ordered take out and have them deliver it to the house, but she felt a long drive would do some good. Calleigh was beginning to lose her patience with Natasha but she didn't want to be like all the rest of Natasha's aunts who sent her back whenever things got too hard.

Natasha was back at the house, lounging in the living room watching television when the bell ranged. She got up and answered it, thinking it could be her aunt. The expression on her face turned shocked. "Eric, what are you doing here?"

_I want him so badly, _Natasha began thinking.

"I'm here to see your aunt. Where is she?"

"She went out to get dinner, but your more than welcome to stay. She should be back in about five minutes. She's been gone long enough to be back." She lied but she figured that would be perfect time for her to get to know Eric.

Eric didn't really want to come in but he came in anyway. He just wanted to see Calleigh. Natasha closed the door behind him. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Eric sighed and agreed. "Yeah. Water will be fine."

She went to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water. She came back to the living room and handed one to Eric. It was awkwardly silent so Eric decided to break it. "So how are you holding up?"

"Pretty good," Natasha said, trying to figure out the best approach to Eric. He seemed gentle but tough. Sweet but sour at the same time. "So what is your main job at CSI?"

Eric smiled. "I specialize in fingerprints but I do a bit of everything. My main job is to bring these perps to justice."

Natasha smiled and flipped her hair aside. "I would like to be a CSI when I get older. What do you have to do to become one?"

"A CSI's job is not glamorous at all," Eric started. He started explaining to her all the education that was needed. "Do you aunt know?"

"Do my aunt know what?" Natasha asked.

"That you want to be a CSI," Eric said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He sat up a little straighter on the sofa.

"I haven't talked to her about that yet. She's always babbling on about other things. My aunt Calleigh is so much of a perfectionist that if she used the bathroom out of order, it'll go against her whole life."

"Calleigh's not like that," Eric said. He rubbed his lips together, wishing her hadn't said anything to add on her conversation.

Natasha noticed and she like they way he rubbed his lips. She was starting to get turned on from it. "Okay, if you think I'm lying, here's her planner." It was on the table and Natasha picked it up and handed it to him.

"No," Eric said, "I don't want to see it." He gave it back to her. She gave it back to him.

During that time, Calleigh came in the door and saw what was going on. "Eric, what are you doing with my organizer?"

- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Chapter 7

Eric looked at Calleigh wild-eyed then looked at Calleigh's organizer in his hands. "It's nothing like that," Eric said, dropping the planner down on the coffee table.

Natasha sat back on the sofa with a smirk on her face.

"I hope it wasn't like that," Calleigh said, picking her planner up off the coffee table and putting it in her bag. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Your niece let me in," Eric stated. "Sorry if this is the wrong-"

"No Eric," Calleigh cut him off. "It's okay."

Eric breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Calleigh. Calleigh caught glimpse of his eyes and hers became locked with his. Then, as if she finally remembered something, she broke her gaze with Eric's eyes and looked at her niece. "Natasha, go to your room."

"What?!" Natasha expressed.

"You heard me," Calleigh said, somehow finally gathering strength in her mind to talk to this girl.

"You're sending me to my room like a child?"

"Well no, but standing her, arguing with me about it makes you look like one."

"Just to have you know, you're not my mother. The only reason why I'm leaving is because I don't want to look at your ugly face again!" Natasha stormed off towards the room, slamming the door once she was inside.

Calleigh plopped down on the sofa in exhaustion with Eric sitting down next to her. She closed her eyes and thought about what was going on.

Eric thought she might be crying so he spoke up. "Cal."

Her name being called by him, brought her out her thoughts. Eric smiled at her. "I happened to think you are the most beautiful girl ever," he said quietly.

Calleigh couldn't help but laughing. "Thanks," she giggled. "But Natasha didn't hurt my feelings. I've been called worse things in this job." She smoothed the lip gloss on her lips. "You know, when my brother asked me if I could watch after Natasha, I was reluctant at first. I mean this is a teenager here and she isn't exactly the sweet four-year old little girl I last saw." She shifted her position a little on the sofa. "But I thought if I took care of her for a while then maybe I could change her, make her have a whole new way off life. But I don't think she wants to change and I'm running out of patience."

Eric hated the way Calleigh felt. He didn't know the entire story about her life but on certain times, he got a glimpse inside. Kinda like now. "Everything is going to be okay," He said, pulling her into his arms. Calleigh laid her head on his shoulders. They weren't dating or anything but Eric was a cool friend to have; and comforting.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes and finally Eric lay his head on top of Calleigh. He liked her, he wanted to be more than just best friends. He came over Calleigh's house to tell her just that and that he would be here for her when she needed him, but it just got weird and it would be too awkward to tell her now.

Calleigh moved her head and looked at him in his eyes. Never had it been such and intimate moment between the them before. "What's on your mind?" She asked, almost as if she sensed what Eric was thinking.

Eric looked at her and smiled and she smiled back, becoming quickly unaware of her surroundings. The next thing Calleigh knew, she and Eric were both closing in on each other getting ready to lock lips.

"IS THIS WHY YOU SENT ME TO THE ROOM? SO YOU CAN GET BUSY WITH HIM?" Natasha shouted.

Calleigh and Eric broke apart from each other and Calleigh looked at Natasha wide eyed.

"You know, how are you-"

"ENOUGH!" Calleigh shouted, cutting Natasha off. Eric looked at her. This had been the first time that he ever seen Calleigh raise her voice. "You're not going to talk to me anyway that you want."

"And you can't tell me what to do either. I want to go home to Louisiana." Natasha looked up at Eric and then back at Calleigh. " I want to go home."

--

I know it's really short, but I promise, I'll try to have more when I post again. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that's its so short, but I'm super busy lately with school and work. :) Hope you like. **

- - - - - - -

Eric and Calleigh both looked at each other and gave a silent good bye."I'll see you tomorrow at work," Eric whispered, walking out the door. Calleigh

smiled at him and closed the door. She turned around and looked at Natasha.

"Okay, you have my attention, what do you want?" Calleigh said, standing besides Natasha.

"You heard me, I want to go home," Natasha said silently.

"Why?" Calleigh asked. "Because I won't let you get away with whatever you want? Because I'm trying to care? Because of what of what exactly?" Calleigh flopped on the sofa and put her head in her hands.

Natasha sighed and walked over to Calleigh and sat down on the sofa next to her. "Because that's my home."

Calleigh looked up at Natasha when she said that.

"Aunt Calleigh, I'm not like you. I can't just move two hundred miles away from my home and abandon my family. I have people that mean something to me back there. I want to be there where I know people."

"I'm not giving up on you," Calleigh said.

"And you will not be giving up on me. You would be giving me the opportunity to move on. I'll take what I learned here in Miami back home with me and use it."

Calleigh frowned. "What exactly have you learned here in Miami?"

Natalia looked away and thought for a moment. "A lot of stuff," she said. "I'm not going to lie, yes, I've been bad lately, but I'm not a bad person. I want to be where my mother is."

Calleigh raised and eye brow. "So you're telling me that you've been living dangerously because..."

"Because I needed attention and I wouldn't call it living dangerously. Especially, not while you're around." She looked at Calleigh. "What I'm saying is, you're always around. Every where I turn, there your are."

"Well believe it or not, that's a parent's job," Calleigh said.

"Well you are not my parent," Natasha said hastily. She exhaled. "Why don't you just send me back home. That would be the best thing that you could do for me right now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

It was the next day and Calleigh slept restless, wondering if Natasha would still be in her room when she got up the next morning. Of course every hour Calleigh got up and checked on Natasha, only returning to her room when Natasha told her to go away. Calleigh was really at the end of her rope now and she was so close to giving in to Natasha's wishes. Only she wasn't a quitter. Calleigh Duquesne was never a quitter.

Calleigh got up and jumped in the shower, getting out quickly and finding something to wear. She settled on a white pantsuit and put her hair in a ponytail.

By the time Calleigh came out of her room, it was 7:45am. Natasha was sitting on the sofa in sweats, looking at the television, one hand pressed against her face in annoyance.

Calleigh sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked over to Natasha slowly. As she walked closer, she noticed tears streaming down Natasha's eyes. Calleigh gasped.

"Natasha," Calleigh started.

Natasha looked up and saw Calleigh and wiped her eyes. She then pushed her hair in her face. "What do you want?"

Calleigh closed her eyes and swallowed, thinking about what she would say next. "I want to talk to you?" Calleigh sat down next to her and began stroking her hair. Surprisingly, Natasha welcomed her and started crying more.

"Aunt Calleigh, why do you care so much? I hate my life." Natasha cried even more.

"It's okay," Calleigh said, allowing a few tears to fall out of her eyes. She'd lost her own family once upon a time, but not because they died, but because she didn't want to associate herself with her drunken dad and her 'my mother wants to be my best friend' mom. The only family that Calleigh kept in contact with regularly was her brothers. "Natasha, I care so much because I love you."

"But that's what everyone else says but they always end up hurting me. My mom said she loved me, but she died, abandoning me. My other aunts said they loved me, but turned me over, abandoning me." She continued crying. "Aunt Calleigh, Travis said he loved me and he just used me, and those guys that raped me said that they loved me and this was for my best and I didn't even know who they were. I never meant for any of this to happen to me, I just wish I could be with my mom right now. She's the only person that ever understood me." Natasha began crying hysterically.

Tears continued to flow from Calleigh's eyes and she continued to rub Natasha's hair. "Natasha, I will never abandon you and send you away." Calleigh thought about what she was going to say next. She didn't have to think for long because Natasha began talking.

"Aunt Calleigh, I love you too. I'm sorry about everything, I was just trying to be loved." She sat up and dried her eyes and looked at Calleigh with a sincere smile on her face.

Calleigh smiled at her back. "Natasha," Calleigh's face was more serious now, "I just want to say that before you look for someone to love you, love yourself first. Once you love yourself, other people loving you to make you feel good won't be so important."

Natasha thought about that for a second. "How do I start to love myself? Because I've hated myself since...since mom died."

"Well start by remembering everything that you were before that happened. Then think about everything you want to be. You know, when I left for College at 18, I was afraid. But I had to think about everything I wanted to do. When I started thinking like that, I began to move forward No longer did I need anyone to love me. I started depending on me and doing things for me."

"I'm not as strong as you," Natasha said.

"That's not true," Calleigh said. "And stop thinking negative."

Calleigh and Natasha both laughed as if it was a joke. Well technically it was sort of a joke, but it had a serious meaning behind it.

"How about we go shopping," Calleigh suggested.

Natasha agreed, agreeing to more than going shopping. She made her decision that she was going to stay with her aunt, Calleigh.

The End.

* * *

**I know this kinda ended awkward, but I'm horrible at endings. So here's the last chapter. Hope you like xD**


End file.
